


秘密行动

by moonshiner_lzz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshiner_lzz/pseuds/moonshiner_lzz
Summary: abo
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Mark Lee, 李泰容/李马克
Kudos: 22





	秘密行动

李泰容对李马克有意思，这事从来不是一个秘密，瞎子听个声响聋子看个热闹都能知道的程度，就是除了当事人之一，不瞎不聋可能就是对恋爱这方面缺根弦子的李马克，周围所有人都看出来了。那又能怎么样，大家在一个组合里，工作在一起，下班回家还能约个游戏看个电影，做不成男朋友，做个眼神交流就能读懂彼此简称神交的单方面柏拉图队友，也知足了。  
经纪人哥对此表示不鼓励但支持，反正怎么看马克都会是A，肥水不流外人田，你喜欢个队内的还免得我跟你跑行程还得天天玩侦察反侦察——金道英道，哎哥，那你这不等于说泰容哥是肥水么。下一秒李泰容飞踢就过来了，其他人，除周末加班的李马克，懒得给汤姆杰瑞第1270000次大战一秒眼神，移向客厅去吃宿舍阿姨煲的美容养颜靓汤。  
不过话说回来，等马克性别分化那天，李泰容确实是七分担忧三分期待，一边期待一边在心里骂自己。李泰容，你不是人，怎么盼什么不好偏偏要盼马克是个O，谁不知道在这行业里O有多难混啊，再说了，现在队里的都是A，这叫马克怎么好好生活。另一个声音说，你不也是吗。  
对啊，我不也是A么。谁规定的A一定得强势，得有攻击性，得我不要你想我要我想，他就是细腻温柔爱护小动物，不会随便伤害地球的一草一木——什么叫看不出来他是个A，这就叫性别偏见，给所有柔软细腻的Alpha正名迫在眉睫。

事实证明他想多了。跟着李马克一同被带回来的还有一份体检报告，接受分化痛后药物治疗的李马克昏昏沉沉，一个头三个重，在经纪人哥背上直接睡死过去，剩下一堆人围着报告看。

哦，是个Beta。

该说不愧是李马克吗，真——是无趣。李东赫鞋都没穿好又跑回去接着守望后锋。  
李泰容反倒松口气，这时想到年初大家一起去占的一卦，马克分明是一门心思走事业运桃花连个胚胎都没有，瞬间感觉又能继续柏拉图爱了，丝毫不顾李东赫在房里大喊SOS队长哥快来啊救命。

按SM惯例，分化的结果也发了通告，无痛无痒的吸睛度很快被接受便消失在茫茫代码中，只是不止是李泰容，其他人也都发现了李马克身上开始有股若有若无的肥皂清香，平时倒不算特别，但每当练习完所有人都臭汗淋漓时，这股清香便显得格外突出。中本悠太有时候甚至会开玩笑扳过李马克的脑袋，在他耳后和脖颈处闻闻。干什么呀哥。李马克总是不自在地很快逃开，还是和往常一样对背后焦灼的视线毫无察觉。  
即使是Beta，那也肯定是世界上最有吸引力的Beta。  
性别分化对李马克带来的影响可以说是毫无影响，没有发情期，体质没有增强，除了褪去婴儿肥，在长大，在抽条外，只是逐渐积累的舞台经验体现在每下一次舞台上。所有人都说马克更帅气，更有魅力了，李泰容当然也是这么觉得的人之一。李马克的初高中毕业典礼他都去过，差不多是他看着长大的，是他先发现的宝物，现在终于被越来越多的其他人欣赏，让人欣慰又气馁。但他得装得若无其事，得在其他小偶像递给他藏了手机号码的零食时继续刷新蓝鸟，直到被系统怀疑是机器人让他从下列图中选出所有带木头的图片。万幸的是马克总是咯咯笑着感叹同侪都是好人，吃完就把零食袋丢进垃圾桶。  
好像看到他的表情，李马克不好意思地皱鼻子，哥，你教我的垃圾要随手处理嘛。  
干得好，李马克，干得好，曾经的我。

又是一次海外活动，分房间的时候李马克去了洗手间，倒时差加上演出的疲劳使其他人失去公平心，先开始转了转盘，李泰容瘫在大厅的沙发上眼皮打架，看着眼前的箱子被一个个推走，心也一点点往上提，到最后，剩下徐英浩和金道英。  
这时李马克回来了，徐英浩让他转。  
李泰容坐了起来。没想到李马克说，英浩哥，不好意思，能不能让我和泰容哥一间房。可以吧泰容哥？  
李泰容站了起来。换作平时美国人可能要开他玩笑，要拿什么说服他这么做之类，可今天他真的没这个美国时间，只是点点头。等他们乘上电梯时金道英才想起来在后面喊，那我呢马克你怎么不问问哥——  
当然李马克主动找他同房的原因只有一个那就是工作，跟他说了自己的想法后李泰容想想确实觉得可行，还随口做了几个即兴和音，李秀满看了都想给零花钱。  
拿着房卡进房间，李马克把行李箱慢吞吞推到床和墙之间，扯了扯裤子，对他说，哥，你先去洗吧，我可能比较慢。  
李泰容这才想起之前一段时间外宿都有意避开李马克的原因。他也是正直青年的男性，男性Alpha，要他怎么和自己自慰对象睡一间房还没点旖旎心思，怎么没点旖旎心思还不被发现。  
没办法，来都来了，这几天硬着头皮也得睡下去。  
他给自己做好心理建设，打开浴室门，李马克被吓了一跳似的从箱子旁弹起来，抱起几件衣服，松鼠一样掠过他身边，和酒店沐浴液完全不同的皂香直冲得他头昏脑涨，小小一声哥我去洗了又给他拉回现实。振作精神李泰容！做个人吧李泰容！  
李马克说的果然没一句是假话，这澡洗了估摸有快一个小时，等到李泰容快要撞门救人了才抱着换下来的衣服出来，穿了皱巴巴的宽松卫衣和及膝短裤，两截洁白笔直的小腿晃得他眼睛都不知往哪里看。李马克跪在行李箱旁，屁股撅得高高的对着他，颇有些仗着自己是B就不把A放在眼里的意思。  
“泰容哥，刚刚我又想到了。”  
偏偏李马克爬上他的床，凑到他的电脑前看屏幕，手指在键盘上敲来敲去，在李泰容的神经上大跳西蒙说。  
再心猿意马，弟弟的意见他还是听了进去的。毙掉几个之前的方案，正在重新看歌词的时候，李马克突然抓住了他的手。  
“马克？”  
捏着自己的圆润指尖用力到发白，李泰容抬头才发现李马克的异常。  
他脸颊发红，咬着下唇，眉头紧皱像在忍耐什么，室内温度25摄氏度却一直在出汗，领口被他扯的半个肩膀都露了出来。“哥！我好像……有点不对劲！”  
“你你你你怎么了？！”  
“我好热，感觉没办法呼吸……哥你摸摸，你摸摸我是不是心跳好快！”  
李马克不由分说把他的手按在自己的胸脯上，按上常年锻炼得来的好身材，胸肌温顺地陷进他的指缝，小指指尖碰上坚挺的乳尖，李泰容只觉得一股电流从那里往回蹿，天灵盖都快炸了。  
“我冷静——不是你冷静一下马克、你这是怎么了？”李泰容抽回手，抓住他的肩膀。  
“我也不知道，呜呜呜……”李马克哼唧起来，“几天前就开始，但是我觉得还行，但是刚刚又不行了……”  
什么乱七八糟的， 慌乱中一个大胆的猜测在李泰容脑海里成型，“马克，你这个样子该不会是，发情了吧？ 但这不可能，你分化结果明明是Beta啊？”而且白天其他人也都无异样，即使是现在，李泰容也没有太大被发情热影响的感觉。  
李马克有那么一小会儿没说话，“哥，那个报告是骗人的，我那时没能分化成功，公司做的决定。就这样了。”  
就这样了。这四个字在李泰容的大脑里以蒙太奇方式碎裂拼接成一个让他又是惊吓又是幻想已久的答案。  
“那我……去叫经纪人哥？”  
李马克摇摇头，“哥，我不想让别人知道。”  
“帮帮我吧，泰容哥。”  
“没有抑制剂就只能靠被Alpha标记的办法……”  
“是吗，那哥你能标记我吗？”  
操。被李马克期待的眼神看着，李泰容忍不住在心里骂了一句。你哥不仅能标记你，还他妈能让你怀孕生宝宝。  
“我再问一遍，你真的，不后悔？”  
李泰容底下早硬的不行了，他额头抵着李马克滚烫的额头，下面顶着李马克软绵绵的大屁股，就差他一个回答。  
李马克努力看着他，轻轻点头，“嗯，哥，拜托你，操我。”

看到李马克垫在内裤里的那片小玩意的时候李泰容忍不住挑挑眉，已经吸了不少水分捏在手里有些分量，想到这几天李马克频繁去洗手间还不想被人看到的样子，他就又忍不住在心里骂了一句。  
“哥，别看了。”他害羞，两手都捂在眼睛上，催他动作快点，李泰容也难再忍住，把他的裤子扯下来丢在一边，牵出条亮晶晶的水迹。  
他在那水淋淋的穴口按压着，又按出不少液体，小嘴一张一缩想把他的手指吃进去，色情又可爱。他把被按出来的东西又尽数捅了回去，两指在里面搅动，肠壁被撑开又挤过来，发出响亮的水声。等觉得差不多了，李泰容抽出手指，将李马克不自觉夹紧的腿又分开些，像是知道他要进来了，李马克睁开眼，缩在胸前的两只手茫然地在空中停了一下，然后落在自己的腿根，颤抖着向两边拉开些。  
太乖了，太可爱了，李泰容现在就想跟他告白，想永久标记他，只是想想，现在只有一件事情占据他的大脑，那就是操他。  
顶端顶开紧闭的穴口，很快就被层层软肉紧紧裹住，李马克的呜咽声逐渐变大，两条雪白的大腿主动缠上他的腰。李泰容撑住他的大腿，开始不管不顾地顶弄起来，每下都操进李马克的最里面，每下都能把他操进床里，李马克吃他吃得好深，纤细的小腿缠在他的腰后，脚跟点着他的背，泪水不断从他漂亮的杏眼里流出来，滴到被他操出层粉色的皮肤上，将两瓣张着的唇打湿，融化成小动物一样咕噜咕噜的声音。  
看他鼻尖都哭得红红的像待熟的浆果，李泰容忍不住俯下身在上面亲了一口，阴茎因此进得更深了，他觉得好像顶到什么窄小的入口。  
“哥！那里，不可以——”李马克惊呼，肠壁也瞬间绞紧了他，他只好安抚地抹开李马克被汗水打湿的刘海，这个距离他都能看见对方睫毛上挂着层细密水珠，半阖的眼睛里有信任有恐惧，剩下的都是他。  
绝对不会打破这份信任，这也是李马克会选择他的原因吧，李泰容重新把他操开，“放心，不进去。”  
只是每顶到那个小口时，李马克都会叫更大声，都会吸他吸得更用力，他的身体并不抗拒李泰容，那点微弱的信息素和他的玫瑰味一点点融合，温顺的不能再温顺，这让李泰容想起小时候叫他亲亲自己，还是个小包子的李马克就会乖乖叫着哥跑过来，在他脸上“啵”地亲一下。  
“马克啊，亲哥一下。”  
李泰容停了下来，卡在高潮边缘的李马克又开始哭了，没有办法，他伸出胳膊环上李泰容的肩膀，亲在他嘴角，“啵”的一声。李泰容追着他要离开的唇，薄薄两片，化在他嘴里，舌尖逃着推拒着，早已陷入这个确确实实的吻中，而他快化在李马克的身体里，在他射进李马克里面的时候，李马克也高潮了，大腿和脚尖都绷的紧紧的，缠着他不让走。李马克高潮的尖叫声也被他吞下，李马克的一切都是他的。

哥，这是我们的秘密啊。  
在李马克晕过去之前，他听见他这么说。

完


End file.
